<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentine's day Short by DanaKMulder51</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704445">Valentine's day Short</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKMulder51/pseuds/DanaKMulder51'>DanaKMulder51</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKMulder51/pseuds/DanaKMulder51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little one page short about valentine's day between our two favorite FBI agents.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder &amp; Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valentine's day Short</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, Scully, any big valentine’s plans?” Mulder casually put his feet up on his desk. Scully sat across from him sipping on a coffee.</p>
<p>“Not a one. I’m not much of a valentine’s girl anyways. Haven’t had anyone to celebrate with in so long that it’s just another day. Probably just going to have Chinese for one, watch some sappy movie, and ugly cry into a big bowl of popcorn. How about you?”</p>
<p>“Same but change sappy movie to porn and ugly cry into a bowl of popcorn into….” He paused for effect, knowing exactly what she was thinking by the look she shot him. “drink my feelings away in a case of beer… geeze Scully, what were you thinking I meant?”</p>
<p>Scully rolled her eyes. “We’re both pretty pathetic Mulder. Or maybe I’m just very cynical about the whole day. I never understood the novelty. Little paper cards, heart shaped boxes, roses that cost 5 times more than they did the day before and die two days later. My mom used to always go above on valentine’s day. Make us wear bows and dresses and always gave us little chocolates. I hated it. My dad always brought her home flowers and she acted like it was the biggest surprise.”</p>
<p>“Valentine’s was never a big thing in the Mulder house. Like all the holidays. I remember having to write my name out on those little paper cards with pictures of carebears on them and handing them out to classmates I hated. And always Carebears. It’s like there was a sale a million years ago and my mom bought out the store of Carebears valentines. I remember getting my ass kicked in grade 3 for giving some girl a valentine that said ‘You’re beary special to me’ and her and her friends beat the shit out of me.”</p>
<p>Scully laughed. The image of Mulder being beaten up by a little girl with pigtails in the playground came into her mind. “Carebears? Really? And did you sign them FOX?”</p>
<p>Mulder rolled his eyes. “Yes. My mom made me”</p>
<p>Scully tossed her coffee cup in the trash as she stood up and moved towards the door. Mulder grabbed her coat for her and helped her put it on. Always a gentleman. They walked in silence to the parking garage. “See you Monday.” Mulder yelled as he opened his car door. “See you Monday” Scully hollered back.</p>
<p>The next morning, as Scully was pouring herself a cup of coffee there was a knock on her door. Sitting on her welcome mat was a bouquet of flowers, a heart shaped box of chocolates, and a card. She looked around the hallway but there was no sign of who dropped them off. She carried them in and set everything on her dining room table and opened the card. Inside was a Carebears valentine that said “You’re Beary Special to me” and inside the card read “Don’t kick my ass. From Fox” She smiled. That sentimental jerk. She picked up her phone.</p>
<p>“Mulder.”</p>
<p>“So, I just got a lovely gift left on my doorstep.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah? Must be from some secret admirer. I bet it was Skinner. I see the way he looks at your ass when we’re in meetings with him”</p>
<p>“Thank you. Maybe I can kick your ass tonight? At 6?”</p>
<p>“I thought you only ordered Chinese for one?”</p>
<p>“They always give you too much anyways, so I mean we can always share”</p>
<p>“And your sappy movie?”</p>
<p>“How about we compromise on a sappy movie with a gratuitous sex scene?”</p>
<p>“Oh Scully, I think my heart just leapt out of my body.”</p>
<p>“See you at 6 then?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>